Der Ort an dem wir uns trafen
by BellaCullen2503
Summary: Es geht um Inu Yasha und Kagome. Die Story spielt nach der Serie.
1. Default Chapter

So, hier kommt mal eine Inu FF von mir. Sagt mir doch wie sie euch gefällt.

**Der Ort an dem wir uns trafen...**

Und wieder stehe ich vor diesem Baum, dem Baum an den ich vor fünfzig Jahren gebannt wurde. Du hast dann den Pfeil, der mich gefangen hielt, aus meiner Brust gezogen.

Warum? Warum zieht es mich immer wieder hier her? Ich lasse mich neben dem Baum nieder und lehne mich an ihn.

Habe ich mich jemals dafür bedankt? Ich weiß es nicht mehr.

Wir haben so viele Abenteuer zusammen erlebt, auf der Suche nach den Splittern des Juwels.

Bis ich dich kennen gelernt habe, habe ich niemanden vertraut. Ich ziehe meine Knie an mich und stütze meinen Kopf darauf.

Aber du hast mein Herz erweicht, ohne dich hätte ich nie unsere Freunde – Shippo, Miroku, Kirara und Sango – kennen gelernt. Du hast mich so akzeptiert wie ich bin, es war dir egal, dass ich ein Hanyou bin. Noch nie zuvor habe ich einem Menschen getroffen, der mich so akzeptiert hat. Ohne dich hätte ich nie gelernt was Vertrauen heißt.

Ja, ohne dich würde ich wahrscheinlich noch immer an diesem Baum gefangen sein.

Eigentlich müsste ich diesen Ort lieben, weil es der Ort ist an dem wir uns kennen gelernt haben.

Ich blicke hinauf zum Blätterdach wo vereinzelt die Sonnenstrahlen durchdringen.

Bis vor kurzem war es auch so, bis zu diesem einen Tag.

Wir haben wieder gegen Naraku gekämpft. Und nach einem schier endlosen Kampf konnten wir ihn besiegen. Damit war das Juwel der Seelen wieder komplett.

Schwer verletzt aber glücklich stand ich vor dir. Du bist auf mich zugerannt und mir um den Hals gefallen. Tränen standen in deinen Augen als du mich fest an dich gedrückt hast.

„Warum weinst du?"wollte ich wissen.

„Ich hatte so große Angst um dich."Hast du unter Tränen geantwortet. „Und jetzt bin ich glücklich dass du noch am Leben bist."

Auch ich habe meine Arme um dich geschlungen. In diesem Moment ist mir Eines klar geworden: Ich liebe dich. Noch nie zuvor habe ich einen Menschen so geliebt wie dich.

Das alles ist an diesem Ort passiert.

Ich wische mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, ohne es zu merken habe ich zu Weinen begonnen. So schmerzhaft ist die Erinnerung. Ich sitze noch immer neben dem Baum und erinnere mich was passiert ist.

Bis zu diesem Tag habe ich diesen Ort gemocht.

Doch plötzlich umgab dich ein helles Licht und dein Körper wurde langsam durchsichtig.

„Kagome was passiert mit dir?"habe ich erschrocken gefragt.

Du siehst mich noch immer mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Das Juwel der vier Seelen ist wieder komplett. Ich muss jetzt zurück nach Hause."

„Bitte Kagome geh nicht. Lass mich nicht alleine!"habe ich dir nachgerufen.

„Es tut mir leid Inu Yasha. Ich würde gerne bei dir bleiben. Aber ich gehöre nicht hier her, mein Zuhause ist im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert."

Als du das gesagt hattest hast du dich ganz in Luft aufgelöst. Tränen laufen über mein Gesicht. ‚Warum lässt du mich hier alleine zurück? Warum?' Ich falle auf die Knie. Meine Tränen tropfen auf dem Waldboden.

Miroku, Sango und Shippo hatten alles beobachtet auch sie hatten Tränen in den Augen, doch in diesem Moment habe ich das nicht bemerkt.

Seit dem ist ein Monat vergangen. Ich habe oft versucht durch den Brunnen zu dir zu kommen. Doch es hat nicht funktioniert. Und auch du bist nicht mehr zu mir gekommen.

Warum nur musste ich dich kennen lernen, wenn wir uns jetzt doch wieder trennen mussten?

Warum musste ich dich lieben lernen, wenn wir doch nicht zusammen sein können?

Ich mag diesen Baum noch immer. Aber ich bin auch wütend, wütend auf diesen Baum, ich hasse ihn.

Denn dies ist der Ort an dem wir uns trafen, aber gleichzeitig ist es auch der Ort am dem wir uns das letzte mal gesehen haben.

Ende


	2. Die Rückkehr

So hier ist nun die Fortsetzung. Ich konnte es doch nicht so schlecht ausgehen lassen. Ich liebe doch Happy Ends.

**Die Rückkehr**

Kagome kniete vor dem Knochenfressenden Brunnen. Sie hatte ihre Hände auf den Brunnenrand gelegt. Ihr Kopf ruhte nun auf ihren Händen. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, sie versuchte ihr Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

‚Warum? Warum darf ich nicht bei ihm sein?' Wie oft hatte sich Kagome diese Frage im letzten Monat gestellt.

Wie oft hatte sie nachts im Bett gelegen und darüber nachgedacht. Sie fand einfach keine Antwort auf ihre Frage.

Etwa nur deshalb weil sie in verschiedenen Zeiten lebten? Sie im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert und er ihm Mittelalter.

Das war einfach nicht gerecht. Es war so was von unfair.

Sie nahm das Juwel, das sie immer um den Hals trug, in die Hände.

„Nur durch dieses Juwel habe ich ihn kennen gelernt, bin ins Mittelalter gegangen und habe viele Abenteuer mit ihm erlebt."Dachte sie laut.

„Aber ich habe ihm nie gesagt, was ich für ihn empfinde. Nach dem Kampf gegen Naraku hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich ihm alles sagen könnte. Aber dann war es zu spät."Erneut kamen ihr die Tränen.

„Kagome bist du hier?"das war die Stimme von Sota. Kagome wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Ja ich bin hier."Antwortete sie. Sota lief die Treppen zu ihr hinunter. „Das Abendessen ist fertig."Verkündete er. „Ja ich komme ja schon."Sagte Kagome, stand auf und ging ins Haus. ‚Warum ist sie in letzter Zeit bloß so seltsam?' überlegte Sota während er hinter ihr her ging.

Nach dem Abendessen ging Kagome auf ihr Zimmer. Draußen war es dunkel. Es hatte zu regnen begonnen. Bleigraue Wolken bedeckten den Himmel. Kagome trat ans Fenster. 'Das Wetter passt zu meiner Stimmung.' Dachte sie betrübt. Der Regen wurde immer heftiger, die Bäume bewegten sich in einem heftigen Wind. Sie stütze sich mit den Händen am Fensterbrett ab. „Ob Inu Yasha ihn jetzt gerade auch beobachtet." Sagte sie dann zu sich selbst. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Bett und ließ sich dort nieder, ihr Blick blieb jedoch am Fenster haften. Draußen tobte inzwischen ein Sturm. „Ob es bei ihm jetzt auch so stark regnet?"fragte sie sich.

Im Mittelalter:

Inu Yasha saß auf einem Baum und blickte in den Himmel. Es regnete in Strömen und er war schon bis auf die Knochen nass. Doch das schien er gar nicht zu bemerken. „Kagome, wenn du nur wüsstest wie sehr ich dich vermisse."Flüsterte er.

Plötzlich hörte er schritte die sich ihm näherten. „Was willst du von mir?"fragte er ohne den Kopf der Person zuzuwenden die unter dem Baum stand. „Inu Yasha."Es war Kaede die ihn aufgesucht hatte. „Es geht nicht, dass du immerzu so traurig herumsitzt. Das Leben geht schließlich weiter."„Das sagt sich so einfach, wenn man einen Menschen verliert den man sehr gern..."Inu Yasha sprach nicht weiter. Er hatte es noch niemandem gesagt was er für Kagome fühlte. Nicht einmal Kagome hatte er es verraten. ‚Ich habe viel zu spät bemerkt was sie mir bedeutet. Warum ist mir das nicht schon früher klar geworden?' dachte er betrübt.

„Auch wenn du Kagome gern hast. Manchmal muss man etwas dafür tun, um mit demjenigen zusammen zu sein, den man mag."Kaede hatte natürlich schon bemerkt welche Gefühle Inu Yasha zu Kagome hat und umgekehrt. „Also entweder du unternimmst etwas um sie wieder zu sehen oder du bleibst weiter nur sitzen und trauerst ihr nach. Aber ich bin sicher Kagome wird alles tun was ihr möglich ist um dich wieder zu sehen. Und noch etwas, du solltest nicht die ganze Zeit im Regen sitzen. "Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Kaede um und ging.

‚Was soll ich denn tun? Ich habe doch schon versucht zu ihr zu kommen.' Dachte er missmutig.

In der Neuzeit:

Kagome lag wach in ihrem Bett und starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Sie hatte wieder von Inu Yasha geträumt, jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr schlafen. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihren Wecker. „Fünf Uhr. So früh erst."Murmelte sie. „Ich wünschte ich könnte besser schlafen."

Ruckartig setzte sie sich im Bett auf. „Genau das ist es. Mann bin ich doof, warum ist mir das nicht schon früher eingefallen."Sie nahm das Juwel vom Hals und betrachtete es glücklich. „Das Juwel kann doch einen Wunsch erfüllen. Ich kann mir doch wünschen, dass das Portal durch die Zeit wieder geöffnet wird."Lachend ließ sie sich zurück ins Bett fallen. „Ich bin ganz sicher dass es funktionieren wird."Sagte sie leise.

Dann stand sie auf, zog sich leise ihre Schuluniform an, packte ihren Rucksack und verließ das Haus Richtung Schrein. Der Regen hatte aufgehört. Nur einige Pfützen im Hof und die Regenwolken die sich noch nicht verzogen hatten verrieten etwas davon.

Als sie vor dem Brunnen stand – das Juwel in der Hand – atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und schloss dann die Augen. Den Rucksack hatte sie in eine Ecke des Schreins gestellt.

Sie hielt das Juwel mit beiden Händen fest umklammert.

„Bitte Juwel der vier Seelen öffne den Weg durch den Brunnen wieder, sodass ich und Inu Yasha jederzeit hin und her reisen können, auch ohne dass wir das Juwel dabei haben. Bitte."

So verharrte sie eine Zeit lang. Die Augen geschlossen und das Juwel fest an die Brust gedrückt.

Da begann das Juwel zu leuchten, Kagome öffnete die Hand und das Juwel erhob sich von Kagome's Handfläche und schwebte nun in Augenhöhe.

Dann schwebte es ein Stück nach vor bis es genau in der Mitte des Brunnens war.

Das Leuchten wurde immer stärker, es wurde so grell, dass Kagome die Augen schließen musste um nicht geblendet zu werden.

Nach einigen Minuten ließ das Leuchten wieder nach.

Kagome öffnete langsam die Augen. ‚Hat es funktioniert?' fragte sie sich.

Sie blickte zum Juwel, dieses schwebte noch kurze Zeit über dem Brunnen und verschwand schließlich.

„Na dann. Zurück ins Mittelalter."Kagome nahm den Rucksack, atmete noch mal tief durch und sprang dann in den Brunnen.

Als sie wieder aus dem Brunnen heraus geklettert war blickte sie sich um. Um sie herum standen viele Bäume. Die Sonne ging gerade hinter dem Wald auf. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Ich hab's geschafft. Ich habe es wirklich geschafft. Ich bin wieder im Mittelalter."‚Aber wo finde ich jetzt Inu Yasha?' Kagome brauchte nicht lange nach zu denken. ‚Na klar, dort wo wir uns das erste mal getroffen haben.' Und schon lief sie in Richtung Goshinboku.

Inu Yasha saß vor dem großen Baum, die Knie angezogen und die Hände darauf verschränkt, und blickte an ihm hoch. „Jetzt überlege ich schon so lange was ich tun könnte. Aber ich finde keine Antwort. Was kann ich tun um Kagome wieder zu sehen? Ich weiß es einfach nicht."Niedergeschlagen vergrub er den Kopf zwischen seinen Händen.

„Inu Yasha."Täuschte er sich oder war das wirklich die Stimme von Kagome. Ruckartig drehte er sich um.

Aber er konnte niemanden sehen. ‚Das habe ich mir wohl nur eingebildet.' Dachte er traurig, wobei ihm eine einzelne Träne die Wange hinunterlief.

Er wandte sich wieder dem Baum zu. Wieder vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen, wenn er Kagome schon nicht wieder sehen konnte wollte er sie wenigsten in Gedanken sehen.

„Inu Yasha."Da war ihre Stimme wieder. Doch dieses mal wandte er sich nicht um. „Das ist doch wieder nur eine Einbildung."Murmelte er.

Kagome stand nur mehr wenige Schritte hinter Inu Yasha. ‚Hat er mich gar nicht bemerkt?' wunderte sie sich. ‚Ich habe doch nach ihm gerufen.' „Inu Yasha was ist mit dir?"fragte sie vorsichtig.

Schon wieder, da war schon wieder ihre Stimme. ‚Ist sie wirklich wieder da? Ich habe Angst, Angst dass sie wieder nicht hier ist, wenn ich mich umdrehe.' Weiterhin hielt Inu Yasha sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, die Augen geschlossen.

Kagome trat noch näher auf ihn zu. Kniete sich hinter ihm hin und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Inu Yasha ich bin es, Kagome." Versuchte sie es noch mal.

Inu Yasha spürte eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter. ‚Kagome,' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, ‚sie ist wieder hier.' Nun drehte er den Kopf zögernd in ihre Richtung. Und wirklich, da kniete sie und lächelte ihn an, so wie immer. „Kagome, du bist wieder hier."Inu Yashas Stimme zitterte etwas. Kagome nickte nur.

„Kagome ich bin so froh."Mit diesen Worten umarmte er sie, er drückte sie so fest an sich als wolle er sie nie wieder loslassen. Kagome erwiderte diese Umarmung. „Ich bin auch froh, dass ich wieder hier bin. Bei dir."Flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. So vergingen einige Minuten ehe sie sich wieder losließen.

„Wie hast du es geschafft wieder zurück zu kommen?"wollte Inu Yasha wissen. Er und Kagome saßen neben einander unter dem Baum. Kagome hatte den Kopf auf Inu Yashas Schulter gelegt. „Mit dem Juwel der vier Seelen. Es hat mir den Wunsch erfüllt wieder zurück kommen zu können."Antwortete sie. „Und wo ist das Juwel jetzt?"fragte er weiter. „Nachdem ich meinen Wunsch geäußert hatte ist es verschwunden. Tut mir leid."„Was tut dir leid?"Inu Yasha blickte Kagome fragend an. „Du wolltest doch ein Vollwertiger Dämon werden, das kannst du nun nicht mehr."Meinte Kagome. „Nein inzwischen will ich das gar nicht mehr. Ich habe jetzt nur noch einen Wunsch."Antwortete Inu Yasha. „Und welchen?"erkundigte sich Kagome. „Das ich für immer mit dir zusammen sein kann."Ein leichter rot Schimmer zierte Inu Yashas Gesicht. „Nachdem wir Naraku besiegt hatten ist mir eines plötzlich klar geworden. Ich weiß nicht warum mir dass nicht schon früher aufgefallen ist. Ich... ich liebe dich Kagome. Noch nie zuvor habe ich jemanden so geliebt wie dich." Nachdem Inu Yasha das gesagt hatte herrschte eine Weile Schweigen. Doch dann setzte sich Kagome aufrecht hin und blickte Inu Yasha in die Augen. „Inu Yasha."Sie lächelte. Dann Umarmte sie ihn wieder. „Ich liebe dich auch."Hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr. Inu Yasha war noch nie zuvor so glücklich wie in diesem Augenblick. Er schlang seine Arme wieder um Kagome. Dann blickten sie sich wieder in die Augen. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer näher. Schließlich drückte Inu Yasha sanft seine Lippen auf die von Kagome, diese erwiderte den Kuss etwas schüchtern, doch dann genoss sie ihn, genau wie Inu Yasha.

Nach einigen Minuten war der Kuss vorbei, sie hielten sich aber noch immer im Arm.

„Und bleibst du jetzt für immer hier?"wollte Inu Yasha von Kagome wissen. „Nun ja. Zuerst werde ich meinen Schulabschluss machen. Aber dann möchte ich gemeinsam mit dir hier leben."Antwortete sie. „Aber was ist wenn du dann wieder nicht zurück kommen kannst."Erkundigte er sich. Inu Yasha hatte Angst Kagome wieder zu verlieren. „Keine Sorge. Der Weg wird für immer offen sein." Beruhigte sie ihn.

„Aber jetzt bleibe ich erst mal ein paar Tage hier."Beschloss sie. „Ich möchte doch auch Shippo, Miroku, Sango und Kaede wieder sehen." „Dann gehen wir doch ins Dorf."Schlug Inu Yasha vor. „Da ist noch etwas."Äußerte Kagome. „Was denn?"Inu Yasha war schon aufgestanden, setzte sich jetzt aber noch mal. „Du vertraust mir doch jetzt oder?"wollte Kagome wissen. „Na klar." Antwortete Inu Yasha. „Gut."Damit griff Kagome nach der Kette die Inu Yasha um den Hals trug und nahm sie ihm ab. Dieser blickte sie fragend an. „Du hast gesagt, dass du mir vertraust. Deshalb vertraue ich auch dir."Erklärte Kagome. Sie wartete gespannt was er jetzt tun würde. „Danke, dass du mir vertraust."Inu Yasha lächelte. Jetzt erhob sich Kagome, die Kette hatte sie neben sich auf den Waldboden gelegt. „Also, jetzt können wir von mir aus gehen."Sie hielt Inu Yasha die Hand hin. Er ergriff sie und stand auch auf. Dann gingen die beiden, Hand in Hand ins Dorf. „Ich bin schon gespannt was die anderen dazu sagen werden." Meinte Kagome. „Ja ich auch."Antwortete Inu Yasha.

So, ein Kappi kommt noch. Ich werde euch auch nicht lange warten lassen.

BYE Son-Goku19


	3. Grippe, auch ein Hanyou wird mal krank

**Grippe – Auch ein Hanyou wird mal krank**

„Kagome!" erfreut sprang der kleine Fuchs in ihre Arme als sie gemeinsam mit Inu Yasha Kaede's Hütte betrat, wo Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Kirara und Shippo saßen.

„Hallo Shippo." Sie streichelte Shippo durch das Haar, während sich dieser an sie kuschelte. Inu Yasha betrachtete diese Szene leicht eifersüchtig. Kagome gab ihm mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass das nicht notwendig war.

Nun ließ sie Shippo wieder hinunter und umarmte Sango die auf sie zukam. „Schön dass du wieder hier bis." Begrüßte sie Kagome. „Ich freue mich auch euch alle wiederzusehen." Erwiderte Kagome.

Dann bekamen auch Kaede und Miroku eine Umarmung.

Erst jetzt viel Kaede' Blick auf Inu Yasha. „Wo ist denn deine Kette Inu Yasha, wie hast du es geschafft sie abzunehmen?" „Das war ich." Meldete sich Kagome. „Warum hast du das getan?" fragte Kaede fassungslos. „Weil ich Inu Yasha vertraue." Erklärte sie wobei sie Inu Yasha in die Augen blickte.

„Setzt euch doch mal zu uns." Meinte Sango. Kagome und Inu Yasha taten dies.

„Wie hast du es geschafft wieder zurück zu kommen?" wollte Kaede wissen. „Mit dem Juwel der vier Seelen. Es hat mir diesen einen Wunsch erfüllt." Erzählte Kagome.

„Hatschi!" dieser Nieser kam von Inu Yasha. „Nanu, hast du dich erkältet?" erkundigte sich Kagome. „Ach nein." Wehrte Inu Yasha ab.

„Es würde mich gar nicht wundern, du bist gestern schließlich die halbe Nacht im Regen gesessen." Bemerkte Kaede.

Kagome legte ihre Hand auf Inu Yasha's Stirn und ließ sie dort kurz ruhen. „Inu Yasha, ich glaube du hast leichtes Fieber." Meinte sie schließlich.

Inzwischen war es Abend geworden. Inu Yasha saß an die Holzwand gelehnt in Kaede's Hütte und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Er fühlte sich wirklich schon den ganzen Tag nicht wohl, aber er erwähnte den anderen gegenüber nichts. Und jetzt – je später es wurde, desto schlechter fühlte er sich.

Nur Kagome merkte, dass irgendetwas nicht mit Inu Yasha stimmte.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn. „Alles in Ordnung?" wollte sie wissen. „Ja, alles okay." Antworte Inu Yasha müde. „Das glaube ich dir aber nicht. Du bist ganz rot im Gesicht. Ich bin sicher, dass dein Fieber gestiegen ist."

Kaede, Sango und Miroku - die um das Feuer in der Hütte saßen und redeten blickten von ihrem Gespräch auf und sahen Inu Yasha ebenfalls an.

„Kagome hat recht. Du bist rot wie eine Tomate." Bemerkte Sango.

„Warte ich holte den Fieberthermometer." Kagome kramte in ihrem Rucksack herum und holte einen elektrischen Thermometer heraus." „Ein Fieberwas?" keiner der Anwesenden wusste was das war.

„Zieh dein Oberteil aus." Trug Kagome Inu Yasha auf. Dieser tat was Kagome ihm sagte – wenn auch nur widerwillig.

Dann steckte Kagome das Thermometer unter Inu Yasha's Achsel. „Da muss es jetzt ein wenig bleiben." Erklärte sie.

Wenige Sekunden später begann das Thermometer zu piepsen. Erschrocken zuckte Inu Yasha zusammen. Kagome musste lachen. „Das ist doch nur das Thermometer." Sie warf einen Blick auf die Anzeige. „39,5°." Murmelte sie leise. „Am besten du legst dich hin." „Nein, wieso denn auch, ich fühle mich nicht so schlecht." Wehrte sich Inu Yasha.

Mit der Hilfe von Kaede und Sango konnte sie ihn dann aber doch noch davon überzeugen, dass es für ihn das Beste ist.

Inzwischen war es späte Nacht geworden. Inu Yasha's Fieber war auf 42° gestiegen. Er schlief schon seit einer Stunde.

Kagome hatte Wasser und einen Lappen geholt den sie Inu Yasha auf die Stirn legte.

Dieser schlief unruhig und wälzte sich herum. Außerdem lief ihm der Schweiß in Strömen herab. Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin, doch Kagome konnte seine Worte nicht verstehen. ‚Bestimmt träumt er irgendwas.' Vermutete Kagome.

Inu Yasha's Traum

Inu Yasha lag mit hohem Fieber in einer Höhle. Schon seit einem ganzen Tag hatte er nichts getrunken. Er war einfach zu schwach um aufzustehen. Und es war niemand da der ihm helfen konnte. Er war allein, ganz allein. Wie schon seit langer Zeit.

Seit seine Mutter gestorben war, hatte er niemanden mehr. Ja er hatte noch einen Bruder, doch der konnte ihn nicht leider, weil er zur Hälfte ein Mensch war.

Die Menschen hatten Angst vor ihm, weil er zum Teil ein Dämon war, und die Dämonen hassten ihn weil er zur Hälfte ein Mensch war.

Wahrscheinlichen würden die Menschen seine Situation nur ausnutzen um ihn zu töten.

Ja, er war ganz allein.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen die er bis jetzt geschlossen hatte. Ihm war furchtbar kalt und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er rollte sich zusammen und schlang seine Arme um sich, aber es half nichts.

Traum Ende

Kagome war kurz eingenickt schreckte aber jetzt wieder hoch. Sie war einen Blick auf Inu Yasha, der neben ihr schlief. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Es ist so kalt." Gab er leise von sich. Kagome berührte seine Hand. „Seine Hand ist so heiß und trotzdem zittert er vor Kälte." Sie holte eine Decke aus ihrem Rucksack und wickelte Inu Yasha darin ein.

Sein Schlaf war noch immer unruhig und er zitterte weiterhin vor Kälte. „Trotz der Decke ist ihm kalt." Kagome legte sich deshalb einfach zu Inu Yasha unter die Decke.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn um ihn so zu wärmen. „Inu Yasha, ich bin bei dir. Hörst du." Flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Sie legte ihren Kopf dicht an den von Inu Yasha und war bald darauf eingeschlafen.

Inu Yasha's Traum

„Verdammt ist mir kalt." Fluchte Inu Yasha leise. Noch immer zitterte er am ganzen Körper. Draußen schien die Sonne und es hatte bestimmt 30° und ihm war trotzdem kalt. ‚Ich werde einfach etwas schlafen, dann spüre ich die Kälte nicht.' Dachte er. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und war bald darauf eingeschlafen. Kurz bevor er einschlief hörte er eine Stimme die sagte: „Inu Yasha, ich bin bei dir. Hörst du." Er wusste nicht wem diese Stimme gehörte aber sie war so beruhigend. Schon beinahe eingeschlafen murmelte er noch. „Ja ich höre dich."

Als er nach einigen Stunden wieder aufwachte, war ihm so als würde ihn jemand im Arm halten. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen, wollte dieses Gefühl genießen. „Jetzt ist mir wieder warm." Nuschelte er. Er nahm einen Geruch wahr, der ihm sehr bekannt war, doch er konnte ihn nicht zuordnen. Er öffnete seine Augen und wollte nachsehen wer da neben ihm lag, doch da war niemand, doch der Geruch blieb. Da hörte er dieselben Stimme die er kurz bevor er eingeschlafen war auch gehörte hatte. „Kagome." Sagte er leise. Richtig, das war Kagomes Stimme. ‚Kagome, sie hat gesagt sie ist bei mir.' Glücklich schloss er die Augen wieder. Er fühlte ihre Nähe auch wenn er sie nicht sehen konnte. Er wusste, dass sie da war.

Traum Ende

Langsam Schlug Inu Yasha die Augen auf. Er musste sich orientieren wo er war. ‚Ich bin in Kaede's Hütte.' Stellte er fest.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass ihn jemand im Arm hielt. Als er neben sich blickte sah er Kagome, die noch immer fest schlief.

‚Richtig, ich habe gestern Fieber bekommen und Kagome hat nicht nachgegeben bis ich mich hingelegt habe.' Erinnerte er sich.

Sanft strich er Kagome das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Kagome." Flüsterte er leise.

Kagome blinzelte und öffnete die Augen. „Guten Morgen." Sagte Inu Yasha. Kagome lächelte ihn an. „Guten Morgen. Wie fühlst du dich?" „Besser, ich glaube das Fieber ist weg." Antwortete er. Kagome setzte sich auf und befühlte Inu Yasha's Stirn. „Ja, du hast kein Fieber mehr."

„He, ihr beiden. Guten Morgen." Sango, Mirkoku und Shippo sahen zur Tür herein. Sie waren schon lange wach. „Guten Morgen." Erwiderten die beiden.

„Na, ist unser Patient wieder gesund?" wollten sie wissen. Kagome nickte.

„Mir geht es wieder bestens." Meinte Inu Yasha. „Und ich habe einen Bärenhunger." Fügte er hinzu. „Dann werde ich mal Frühstück machen." Meinte Kagome und stand auf. Miroku, Sango und Shippo waren bereits wieder gegangen.

Inu Yasha blickte Kagome nach.

‚Es ist schön, dass du bei mir bist Kagome. Ich war so lange Zeit allein und habe niemandem vertraut. Niemand konnte mich leiden. Aber als du in mein Leben getreten bist, hat sich alles geändert. Du hast mich so akzeptiert wie ich bin, und du vertraust mir. Genauso wie ich dir jetzt vertrauen kann.

Ich danke dir Kagome – für alles.'

* * *

So, das ist nun endgültig das Ende der FF. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

BYEBYE


End file.
